A Small Price to Pay
by when the night grows old
Summary: AU. klaine. smutty smut smut! Sequel to Drunken Words Speak Sober Thoughts. kurt fulfills all of blaine's sexual needs in one go. S&M ahead...


**A/N: **so this is the sequel that I got multiple requests for! :D so I hope it lives up to your expectations? :)

If someone asked you how a relationship progressed you'd assume they would start with a date, a few kisses, then become an official couple, some heavy kissing and then somewhere near the peak, throw in some sex. But Kurt and Blaine were different, one drunken stupor lead to an our of order start to their relationship.

Granted, all the feelings were there, and their months of "friendship"—a term loosely used to describe how close the boys were, in actuality—were completely genuine.

So, in accordance, their relationship moved along much more quickly than most would assume. When you start your relationship with a drunken grind, things tend to heat up quicker. And that they did.

It had been four months since the first of many sexual escapades between Kurt and Blaine. After that night, it was decided and assumed by both parties—including the rest of the Warbler's—that Blaine and Kurt were officially an item. ("Finally!" Was everyone's response)

In turn, Kurt and Blaine had become more adventurous in their never unpleasant sex life. It seemed that though they'd only been dating a few months, they just couldn't keep their hands off each other. This was becoming more and more of a problem.

"Blaine, stop it! I don't want to get caught!" or "Blaine, your family is _right_ downstairs, do you want them to catch us?" or "Blaine, we're going to be spotted, we cannot do this here!" The list of excuses was long and repetitive, all the excuses summed up to one thing: they had no privacy.

Even at Dalton, the security of a dorm room wasn't secure at all. With various Warbler's, and dorm advisers wandering aimlessly at almost all hours of the day, it was a wonder how the boys had a fulfilling sex life at all. But it was usually one of those heat of the moment things that kept everything so lively and exciting...

If you asked Blaine how he got where he was right at this moment, he probably couldn't tell you. Not because he couldn't remember, but his mind was focused on something different, a more important issue at hand: Kurt was wearing too many clothes.

Blaine was already shirtless with his tie still loosely hanging around his neck, all Kurt's doing. He had Kurt pressed against his bedroom door, kissing him fiercely and hotly. A low moan escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine twisted his tongue in a well practiced manner.

Kurt's hands were tracing the familiar plains of Blaine's abdomen. Kurt could feel Blaine shiver whenever he grazed one of his nipples. Blaine began to nip and suck at Kurt's throat. In Blaine's opinion, the lack of color on Kurt's neck lately was simply unacceptable.

"Clothes. Off. _Now._" Blaine soon found the buttons of Kurt's shirt and began ripping them open carelessly. _He has more white oxfords, I'm sure._ That wasn't important right now.

"B-Blaine. I have a—_oh my god, don't stop doing that—_unf, proposal." Blaine smirked as he made a mental note: _Kurt's nipples are sensitive, in the best way possible_.

"What kind of proposal?" Blaine pulled back from where his mouth was latched onto Kurt's left nipple. Kurt missed the heat of Blaine's tongue trailing down his chest, he almost whined. But there was something more important at hand.

"I want to...try..._something_. Something new." Kurt's cheeks began to flush before he even finished talking.

"Does this something require being naked with you? Because, I'm pretty sure that's all I want right now. As long as that's included, I'm all for it." Blaine began to blush as well, but kept a small smile on his lips.

At first, Blaine always had to be the rock in their sex life. He always felt the need to keep his head on straight and stay focused; not lose himself to pleasure. But after the first few times going at it, they quickly learned the do's and don'ts (there are far more do's than the latter) and each others boundaries. Blaine was always ready to try something new, and Kurt was fairly open minded. These two facts made for plenty of mind blowing sex.

"Gimme your tie." Kurt spoke assertively. Blaine couldn't help but feel his cock twitch in excitement. Blaine wasn't sure if Kurt knew, but his biggest turn on was when Kurt was in charge.

To Kurt's request he merely removed his tie and handed it to Kurt.

"Pants. Off. Now." Kurt gripped the tie like a lifeline as Blaine began to strip, taking his sweet time. Kurt felt his breath hitch at the exposed skin of Blaine's thighs. Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine knew, but his biggest turn on was when Blaine teased him.

"Now what?" Blaine was watching Kurt, who was watching him. Their eyes locked for a moment as Kurt began contemplating what he wanted Blaine to do next. It was clear that Blaine would do whatever he asked of him at this point.

"Lie on the bed." Kurt nodded his head towards Blaine's neatly made bed. _Won't stay like that for long_. Kurt thought.

Blaine made his way over to the bed.

"Face up or face down?" He spoke over his shoulder. Kurt's mouth gaped at the question. But he resolved his lips into a smirk.

"Face up. I want you to watch me while I touch you." Though Kurt couldn't see it, Blaine's eyes were dark with lust as he lied on the bed, face up.

Blaine didn't dare move. He waited patiently for Kurt to make his way over to him, he knew he would eventually.

Kurt began to rid himself of his pants as well, and removed his tie. He looked down at the two ties he had in his hands. This wasn't going to be enough.

"Where do you keep your spare ties?" Kurt asked while still looking at the two in his hands.

"In that top drawer, why?" Blaine winced as soon as he asked the question. If there was one thing dominant Kurt didn't like, it was having his intentions questioned. He knew he'd be paying for it later.

"None of your concern, _dear_." There was a hint of smirk in Kurt's words, also thickly laced with venom.

Kurt knew that he was going to make Blaine regret asking what he was up to. _Patience is a virtue, love_. Kurt thought.

Kurt sauntered over to Blaine's dresser and pulled open the first drawer. Inside, he found an abundance of red and navy striped ties. He grabbed a third tie before sliding the drawer shut and bounding towards Blaine.

Blaine was slightly startled as Kurt's full weight landed in his lap. He could feel Kurt's length in his boxer briefs, only half hard. Kurt began kissing Blaine hard and sloppily.

"Do you trust me?" Kurt spoke against Blaine's lips. Blaine only nodded in reply, afraid of his words.

"O-of course I do, Kurt." Blaine let the words fall from his lips in an untidy manner. He could feel Kurt's smirk widen.

"Good. That's what I like to hear. Now, do you want me?" As Kurt spoke he ran his hands down Blaine's arms, all the way to his wrists and gripped them tightly. Kurt pulled them apart so that they were spread out wide. Kurt's death grip would surely leave faint bruises, but Blaine couldn't bring himself to care. He was so turned on at this moment that he feared Kurt wouldn't let him come soon enough. What worried Blaine even more was knowing dominant Kurt, that's exactly what he would do.

"S-so much, baby. I want you. I want you so bad." Blaine's words were shaky, coming from trembling lips.

Kurt pressed one more heated kiss to Blaine's lips. Kurt swirled his tongue and nibbled at Blaine's lower lip, just the way Blaine liked it. In turn, Blaine tried to press his tongue up against the back of Kurt's throat, almost choking him, but not quite, just the way Kurt liked it. The sensation was phenomenal for both boys. All but too soon, Kurt pulled back with an audible 'pop'.

Blaine's head was a little fuzzy because of how breathless the last kiss had left him, almost fuzzy enough for him not to notice that Kurt was now _tying him up_.

"Wha—?" But before the word had even left his lips, Blaine received the glare of death from Kurt.

"I guess you'll just have to pay for that later." Kurt spoke stiffly and angrily. Blaine felt a dense heat piling in his stomach. This was the sentiment he longed for, the promise of punishment only meant good things to Blaine.

Kurt continued his work without any further interruptions from Blaine. He tied each of his wrists securely, attaching them to opposite bed posts.

If Kurt was being honest, it was a bit of a stretch, and looked a little uncomfortable for Blaine. But of course, Blaine wouldn't say anything. Kurt didn't want Blaine to be uncomfortable to the point where he'd use the safe word, he didn't want this to end. So he opted for loosening the ties just a little bit.

Once Blaine's hands were secure enough to Kurt's standards, Kurt leaned down, plunging his lips towards Blaine's.

The searing kiss was powerful and passionate, leaving Blaine coiling with excitement. Blaine felt his cock getting harder by the second, just from the sensation of Kurt's tongue working it's magic.

"No safe word, knock twice if you want me to stop." Kurt gestured to the wall by Blaine's fists. Blaine only nodded, slightly confused. _Has my speaking privilege been taken?_

In answer to Blaine's silent question, Kurt took the third tie and fastened it in Blaine's mouth, tight. Blaine felt his cock start to harden. Blaine would never have said he was one for bondage, but now, he was starting to think he was.

Kurt began trailing kisses down Blaine's bare chest, sucking at teasing. Blaine began to squirm pleasantly. Blaine's mouth was full of tie, and wrapped once again over with more tie. He couldn't move his lips if he tried. Grunts and moans were all Kurt was going to get, and frankly, that's what Kurt wanted. If he could talk, he'd be egging Kurt on. This was the best thrill of Blaine's teenage life.

Kurt spent a little extra time nibbling on Blaine's nipples, longer than necessary. Kurt could tell that they were becoming sensitive and sore as he twisted them in his fingers. But he knew Blaine, and if Blaine could talk, he'd be humming his approval of the slight discomfort. This was the thrill Blaine sought.

Kurt continued trailing hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses down Blaine's chest, stopping just above the elastic band of his underwear. Kurt plucked at it lightly before placing his mouth directly above the thick patch of hair. Kurt began sucking and biting down, _hard_.

In honesty, the biting was hurting a lot. But Blaine was too aroused simultaneously to give much of a damn.

In a swift motion, Kurt's mouth was sucking on Blaine's cock through his boxer briefs, and Blaine wanted nothing more than to order Kurt to suck him off right then and there, but he couldn't do a thing. And at the same time, that was just as satisfying for Blaine.

"Fuck it." The dirty word fell from Kurt's beautiful lips, and Blaine wanted nothing more than that dirty mouth to be around him, and apparently Kurt felt the same.

Kurt ripped Blaine's underwear from his body and tossed them carelessly to the floor. Arousal filled both boys eyes as their eyes locked on each others in a moment of romance in the mess of passion.

Kurt lapped at the bead of pre-cum leaking from the head of Blaine's cock. Kurt began to swirl his tongue, spreading a mix of hot saliva and warm pre-cum over Blaine.

Kurt never took Blaine into his mouth, which made Blaine frustrated. As Kurt glided his tongue along the underside of Blaine's length, he began to massage Blaine's balls. At the same time, Kurt was prodding at Blaine's entrance with his thumb. With all the stimulation happening at once, Blaine thought he wouldn't be able to last. As he thought this, Kurt paused mid lick at the sound of a phone vibrating on the hardwood floor. Kurt's eyes widened in shock. _Now, really?_

Kurt scrambled off the bed and picked up his phone, flashing the number across the screen.

"It's m-my dad." Kurt looked up at Blaine. Blaine was saddened by the loss of Kurt's licks. "I have to answer this." Kurt couldn't bring himself to feel sorry at all, this was perfectly timed with his torture for Blaine. Punishment #1: _make him wait_.

Kurt hit the call button and began to talk into the speaker as he exited to the hallway. Leaving Blaine with wide eyes, and hard as a fucking rock. And there wasn't a thing he could do about it.

*** KURT'S POV ***

The hallway was much colder than the heat of Blaine's bedroom, but he knew it would be easier to torture Blaine if he didn't have Blaine lying there looking sexy as hell. Secretly, whenever he left Blaine hanging like this, it was just as difficult for Kurt to restrain himself.

"Hey dad." Kurt spoke hoarsely. His mouth was drier than he remembered it to be.

"Hey kiddo. Everything okay?" Burt's voice was slow and normal. He clearly didn't realize what he was interrupting.

"Uh, yeah. Just fine. Just a lot of singing going on. Is everything okay?" Kurt was only a little concerned. His dad never phoned when Kurt told him he had rehearsal. Kurt cleared his throat, it felt like a desert.

"Oh nothing. I just wanted to see how you were doing. We haven't talked all week. I was worried that something was wrong. How are things with you and Blaine?" _The sex is great, and he's tied up in his bed right now, and I'd really like to get back to that_. Kurt thought this, but replied appropriately.

"Things are going great, better than ever, actually. We were just rehearsing a new number. Something we might use again later." Kurt was smiling to himself. Though his dad would never know that his son was talking to him on the phone while naked, or the fact that he'd just interrupted his son fondling a naked boy, Kurt felt cynical for dropping a hint, even one such as vague.

"Oh, well that's good. I hope Blaine's not working you too hard. You sound horrible, kid. Are you getting sick?" Burt was wasting so much precious teasing time, but at the same time it was all the excuse Kurt needed to continue to torture Blaine. _That'll teach him for asking questions_. Kurt continued the phone call with his dad, even settling himself in one of the armchairs in the hallway. He didn't even care that he was butt naked. He planned on staying on the phone for a while.

*** BLAINE'S POV ***

As soon as Kurt's perky bum had exited the room, Blaine felt his body tense up. He was lying there helplessly. He wanted to just touch himself, relieve himself in some way. The throbbing was becoming unbearable. His cock was turning a prominent purple, and nearly beating in time with his heart.

Kurt had be gone at least ten minutes, and with no sign of him returning soon, Blaine cursed himself for questioning Kurt. He knew that his torture would be a taxing one, but this was just ridiculous. Blaine didn't know what would happen to someone if they didn't come when they needed to. He'd never really had this big of a problem before. Kurt usually took pity on Blaine when Blaine begged a lot. But Kurt was nowhere in sight to see the salty tears falling from Blaine's eyes.

He was in a pain that he'd never known before, an unusually sexual pain that, as much as it hurt, he felt turned on by it. Kurt's taunting was something that Blaine lived for. The overall pleasure once he finally got his release was well worth the pain, and the wait.

The time ticked on and Blaine couldn't stop the tears falling from his eyes. The pain had dulled since Kurt had left, but at the same time Blaine couldn't help but feel an intense burning in the head of his cock.

Kurt sauntered back into the room a lengthy half an hour later. He wasn't smug or smiling, he simply looked determined.

Kurt crawled onto the bed and saw the tear tracks on Blaine's cheeks. Kurt almost felt an apology bubbling in his throat, but silenced it quickly.

Kurt brushed a few loose curls from Blaine's forehead before placing a kiss there. Kurt felt a dense layer of sweat had taken over his brow. Kurt thought in that moment that Blaine had never looked more beautiful than he was right at this moment. Puffy eyes, sweat glistened, and completely exposed.

"Now listen to me, Blaine. You're going to fuck me, but you're not allowed to cum. Then I'm going to turn you over and fuck you, dry, so you'll feel it for a long time." Kurt licked his lips at the thought. Somehow, without the messy lube in the way, the intimacy level shot through the roof.

"Do you understand me?" Kurt spoke sternly and Blaine felt his cock throbbing in anticipation and aggravation.

Blaine nodded vigorously. He was excited. Punishments were always his favorite, with Kurt. Kurt was harsh, sometimes too harsh, but Blaine preferred it that way. It had been ages since Kurt had thought Blaine deserved to be fucked dryly, and Blaine _knew_ how long the pain lasted, but he couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought.

"Alright then." Kurt swooped down toward Blaine's cock and without warning, and took Blaine full into his mouth.

Kurt was sucking hard and insistently. His tongue licked and prodded at the veins. Kurt could swear he felt Blaine's heartbeat pounding through his cock.

Blaine was panting heavily, trying not to get too into it. He knew Kurt would take him right to the edge and then stop, and this just felt too fucking good to end so soon.

What was killing Blaine the most was that Kurt wouldn't look at him. It was as if Kurt was ignoring whose cock he was sucking. It frustrated Blaine beyond control. He wanted nothing more than to see Kurt's bright, blue eyes boring into his as he took all of Blaine down his throat and—_holy hell_. Blaine's cock was hitting the back of Kurt's throat, and Kurt's facial expression would never show it. But Blaine's might.

Blaine didn't dare squirm, but rather he grunted repeatedly, biting down on the tie, and trying to keep his saliva in his mouth, but it was difficult. He wanted to open his mouth to get rid of the soggy material, but he couldn't. Whenever he opened his mouth wider, more of the tie clogged up his mouth.

Just as Blaine felt the familiar pool of heat low in his stomach, Kurt pulled his mouth off of Blaine. Kurt licked his lips, spreading the pre-cum along most of his mouth area.

"Watch me as while I'm fingering myself. Don't you dare try and close your eyes." Kurt spoke as he edged away from Blaine's quivering body. After Kurt grabbed the lube out of the drawer, he made himself comfortable. Blaine's eyes stayed locked on Kurt's movements, not daring to look away.

Kurt had himself propped up against the footboard, legs spread wide. Blaine's eyes were drawn to the puckered hole that Kurt was encircling with a slicked up finger. After a few light moans, Kurt drilled his index finger into himself with no haste. Kurt gasped at the intrusion. Blaine really wished he could reach out and touch Kurt's beautiful face, or be the one to stretch Kurt, but no such luck.

Kurt began to pump faster into himself, adding a second and third finger almost at the same time. Blaine couldn't help but moan as Kurt rocked against his own fingers, whispering Blaine's name. Blaine wanted to compliment Kurt on how sexy and beautiful he looked like this, spread out, no restraints.

Kurt plucked his fingers out of his entrance before stroking up and down his cock. Blaine's eyes were half-lidded in awe of the glisten that the lube had left behind.

Blaine wished he could taste the salty tang of Kurt's heavy cock in his mouth, feel the pressure as the thickness stretched his lips, the tip of Kurt's cock hammering against the back of his throat and the tug of Kurt's fingers yanking at Blaine's curls. The imagery was too much, and Blaine abandoned the thoughts quickly.

Kurt positioned himself over Blaine, straddling him. Kurt lined Blaine's spit slicked cock up with his hole and slowly began to lower himself.

"Don't move. If you move..." Kurt was cut off by a sharp gasp ripping through his body as he sunk fully onto Blaine. Kurt forgot about speaking and simple sat on Blaine's cock enjoying the sensation.

With their pelvis' connected, Kurt leaned down to press a sloppy kiss to the junction of Blaine's neck and shoulder. He sucked only for a moment before he began to grind his hips in a backwards and forwards motion.

Kurt kept letting breath moans escape his lips, and Blaine wanted to scream. Having Kurt surrounding him was a feeling he'd never be able to put into words. The tight heat that was Kurt's asshole was a perfect fit for Blaine.

Blaine wished he could thrust into Kurt and find his prostate, make him scream his name into the empty house. But again, he couldn't.

Kurt was mutually satisfied. There was no way to explain how full and fantastic this felt. It was as if Blaine was Kurt's corresponding puzzle piece. The way they fit together so easily sometimes made Kurt want the cry, only because of how wonderful it felt, how happy it made him. But this was no time for romance.

As Kurt began to rock himself on Blaine's cock, Blaine began to lose all his inhibitions. At one point Kurt had pulled off almost entirely, leaving only the head of Blaine's cock within, before slamming down so forcefully that the bed shook in retaliation.

Strings of swears and '_oh yes_'s fell from Kurt's lips and he began to go down faster and harder. He was squeezing Blaine's pectorals for support, and Blaine liked the feeling of the bruises forming.

"Are you close, baby?" Kurt asked between whining moans. Blaine could only nod vigorously. As much as he loved being inside Kurt, and how amazing it felt when he came inside him, he loved it even _more _when Kurt dry fucked him, and it was not an opportunity he was willing to pass up.

Against his own will power, Blaine instinctively thrusted up into Kurt when Kurt swiveled his hips with Blaine still buried deep inside him. Normally, this would've been acceptable or even preferred, but Kurt was only infuriated by Blaine disobeying him.

"You'll pay for that, you slut." Kurt spoke through gritted teeth and Blaine could swear his heartbeat was beating out of control.

Kurt slid off in a quick motion and began to loosen the ties from Blaine's wrists.

"Roll over." Kurt spoke with no emotion, no conviction. Blaine knew he was in serious trouble, he couldn't wait.

As Blaine rolled over quickly and excitedly he'd almost forgotten the state of his still throbbing cock. Kurt, however, was plenty aware as he thrusted Blaine's pelvis into the mattress, thus crushing Blaine's cock in between. Blaine winced, but at the same time, the small amount of friction felt good.

Kurt began retying the ties, adjusting them to Blaine's new position. He pulled them tighter this time, forcing Blaine to stretch his arms just a bit. The slight stretching of his muscles only made him want Kurt's punishments more.

Kurt pulled himself on top of Blaine, straddling once again. He ran his hands over the sweat slicked ridges of Blaine's spine. He began to knead at the skin in the dip of Blaine's back, a little more forcefully than he would normally. This added force only made Blaine want Kurt's cock to grind into him hard, dry and painfully. A satisfying pain.

"You're such a slut, Blaine. Disobeying me like that. I think I have just the punishment." Blaine could hear the smirk in Kurt's voice as Kurt raised himself off of Blaine's back. Blaine was worried only for a moment. He couldn't see what Kurt was doing, but he knew he musn't of gone far after he felt Kurt's hands kneading his ass.

Kurt massaged and pinched Blaine's ass firmly. The sensations of excitement were coursing through Blaine's veins as Kurt's kneading became more like scratches and his pinches more like clawing. He could tell that his ass was red as roses based on the dull sting of the finger trails. Blaine felt Kurt's hands remove from his ass after a decent amount of clawing time, but just when Blaine thought it was over, his body was struck by the vibration of Kurt's hand colliding with Blaine's ass.

The slap rang out in the large room and Blaine felt his throat tighten at the shock of having just been spanked. But before Blaine had time to recover, Kurt's hand found it's way onto the other cheek of Blaine's ass, a second slap. This time, Blaine grunted loudly as his head dropped into the pillows. His neck muscles were weak from straining to try to get a better look at Kurt.

"You like that, don't you? You're such a filthy little slut, Blaine. Such a cockslut. You'd do anything to have my cock in you, or you to suck my cock, or touch it. You're a filthy _cockslut_." The string of insults fell from Kurt's lips almost effortlessly and Blaine wanted nothing more than to have his tongue tangling and twisting the depths of Kurt's throat. It was a weak thought, but a more than arousing one at that.

Blaine felt himself moaning and groaning almost constantly as Kurt pulled at his curls, tugging and ripping as he slapped him once, twice, three, four, five more times.

When Kurt was finished, he took a minute to admire his work. Blaine probably wouldn't be able to sit without feeling the sting of the scratches, or the heat of the slaps for a very long time. Kurt was satisfied with this, he knew this was the sort of thing Blaine longed for; to feel Kurt long after he'd finished.

Blaine's ass was redder than a tomato and flourished with white, raised scratches, five on each cheek. Kurt felt a little disappointed as the marks began to lighten in color, so he slapped him twice more for good measure, making sure to get a good wind up before striking.

Blaine almost cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain. This was too perfect, he must be dreaming. But this was too vivid for a dream, the pain was real and so was the pleasure.

As Blaine was lost in a daze, he was snapped out of it by Kurt's lengthy fingers spreading his cheeks apart, opening him up for Kurt to slip—or rather force himself—inside.

Blaine felt Kurt's heavy breath misting lightly over his entrance, and the things it did to him. _Oh god,_ the things it did to him. He felt like he was on the edge of coming at any moment, but somehow, because of Kurt's warnings, he'd held off. He figured if he'd been going this long, a little longer couldn't kill him. Besides, he wanted to feel the raw dig of Kurt's cock buried inside his ass.

Blaine could imagine it now, the flaming heat that would burn through his body and up his spine, the burning sensation that would make sitting comfortably virtually impossible, the rough tug and pull and the intense thrill that at any moment Kurt would begin to fill him up with his deliciously salty come.

"I'm gonna fuck you so hard." Were Kurt's words before he lined himself up with Blaine.

Blaine tried to remain calm, the calmer he was, the looser he was. But at the same time, he wanted it to burn and sting. But Blaine was smarter now, he knew that no matter how loose or tight he was, it was going to hurt like a bitch. So he stayed calm and evened out his breathing.

Kurt held Blaine's ass spread open as he free-handedly pressed the tip of his cock into Blaine. He felt Blaine wince, but he didn't tense up. Kurt knew the slower he went the longer the pain, and somehow that seemed like a good idea. But even Kurt wasn't that cruel. Blaine had suffered enough for one day, and besides, Kurt need to fill Blaine up with come, so help him god.

The seconds flashed before Blaine's eyes as one moment he was burning around the rim where the tip of Kurt's length was pressed in, and in the blink of an eye Kurt was completely buried in Blaine's ass.

Kurt, being the gentleman that he was, allowed Blaine a minute or two to adjust. It also helped in Blaine's favor that Kurt was so close to coming that he need the minute or two to relax.

Without asking permission, Kurt began thrusting. At first his thrusts were shallow and languid. It was a whole new experience every time they dry fucked. Blaine was always varying degrees of tight and the roughness of it all was something that was ever changing.

Blaine grunted and moaned loudly as he could. He strained his neck to allow his sounds to fill the room. It was an amazing acoustic vibe; the large, empty house, filled with only the sounds of Kurt and Blaine's grunts, moans and groans, and the sound of skin slapping up against each other.

Kurt's thrusts were in time with Blaine's grunts, and he began to pound deeper into Blaine as he leaned up a bit on his knees, getting him into a more looming position. Kurt pulled out of Blaine almost completely before slamming back in balls deep.

Kurt's head rolled back as he continued to thrust. And Blaine felt the urge to rock back against Kurt's thrusts, wanting him deeper, though he wasn't even sure if that was possible.

It was when Kurt rotated his hip a bit that he finally found Blaine's prostate, and when he hit it, he knew. The pitch and tone of Blaine's sounds changed completely. They were high pitched and almost whiny, and Kurt felt empowered. This was all the motivation he needed to thrust harder and faster than ever before.

"Bl-a-a-a-a-a-ine!" Kurt's screaming of Blaine's name was drawn out by the rocking of his hips into Blaine's. He was right on the edge, but he wanted Blaine to tumble over it with him.

Kurt forcefully pulled Blaine's hips off the bed, fully supporting Blaine. Kurt wrapped his arm around Blaine's torso before taking his other hand and licking his hand, palm to fingertips. Kurt then wrapped his hand around Blaine's rock hard cock pumping furiously.

If Blaine could've spoken at this moment, he probably wouldn't of say anything. Not because he had nothing to say, but because he wasn't sure if he even could. Whatever Kurt was doing with his hips and his thrusts and his hands was just all too much, but he held off, following Kurt's orders.

"Come with me. N-o-o-ow." Kurt's thrusts were sloppy and had no rhythm, and they didn't quite match up with the pumping on Blaine's cock, but both of them were so close it didn't matter.

Within seconds of Kurt's demand Blaine was coming hot and hard at the same time that Kurt was coming hard and fast into Blaine. They both let out screams, Blaine's muffled against Kurt's. Kurt continued stroking Blaine and thrusting his way through both of their orgasms.

As they came winding down, Kurt stopped thrusting and stroking. They both remained still as their cocks became soft and sensitive.

Without pulling out of Blaine, he untied the tie in Blaine's mouth. He threw the damp tie off to the side, not really caring where it landed.

"I'm gonna pull out now, and it's going to hurt, baby." Kurt waiting for Blaine's nod of understanding before he slid out carefully. Judging by the way Blaine's face scrunched up, he was in an immense amount of pain.

He slowly loosened the ties around his wrists, allowing him to roll onto his back beneath Kurt's legs.

Blaine took a deep breath in through his mouth and flexed his jaw. He wasn't sure if he liked the freedom Kurt was allowing. He couldn't even care about his come sticking to his back. Kurt gently touched Blaine's cheek, a loving gesture considering their compromising position.

As soon as he pulled out, Kurt's bare cock felt cold. Blaine felt the change as well, empty. But the change in the mood was almost instant. Kurt's features softened, and his eyes were less blazing, and more gentle. The post-sex romantics were probably a favorite of both of theirs.

"I'm sorry about that. I just—I know you like that, I just thought—was it too much? Are you hurting too bad? Oh my god, Blaine. I hurt you with the gagging didn't I? Are your wrists sore? Am I hurting you? Do you want me to go? I'm s-so sorry. Oh god—" Kurt's rambling was adorable and so predictable. Kurt always felt unsure after he pleasured Blaine in an unusual way. Blaine found it absolutely endearing.

"Kurt!" Blaine called loudly, breaking Kurt's train of thought. His eyes snapped to Blaine's face, slightly glassy. "I loved every second of that. And yeah, I'm sore, but my god Kurt. That was—that was _everything_ I wanted and more. You were perfect, Kurt. Besides, this was what I wanted. I want to feel you for an eternity. I love it, Kurt, you know that. Don't worry about a damn thing." Blaine finished his little rant as he watched Kurt's worried expression relax into adoration.

"I love you." The words came out barely above a whisper as Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine softly. Their mouths moved in perfect synchronization as Kurt dipped his tongue into Blaine's mouth lightly. Blaine sighed into the kiss. Kurt's lips were warm and dented from where he bit down through climax, and Blaine felt nothing but love for the petite brunette on top of him.

"I love you more. More than you'll ever understand, Kurt." Kurt had a small smile on his lips as he lowered himself from his knees in favor of curling up on Blaine's chest instead.

Kurt placed soft kisses along Blaine's jaw, and Blaine could swear he heard Kurt mumble "That's impossible. I love you so much more, so much more." But Blaine couldn't be sure. At this moment he just wanted to cuddle Kurt for the rest of forever.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and began to rub circles into Kurt's back. Blaine felt the muscles in Kurt's back relax as he exhaled contentedly.

"So how long do you think you're going to be sore?" Kurt mumbled against Blaine's chest.

"Hmm, probably for the rest of the week, at least. I'm not complaining, though. Every time I sit or move I'll remember this." Blaine sighed happily at the thought.

"Hmm, I'm glad you enjoyed it. But, we can't stay here forever. You're going to be all sticky and gross. I know you want to shower. By the way, my dad wants us to come over for dinner." Kurt hated to admit it, but they needed to get moving. As much as they loved their post-sex cuddle time, Kurt didn't want Blaine to reek of sex later.

"Just a few more minutes. I don't wanna let you go just yet." Kurt sighed at the dopey smile on his boyfriends lips. How could he say no to the puppy dog eyes and the adorable grin?

"Alright, just a little bit longer. I don't want my dad to smell the sex on you." Kurt giggled a little at the look on Blaine's face.

"If he can't smell the sex, he'll definitely get the hint when I can't walk straight or sit properly." Blaine stated simply, and Kurt couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"A small price to pay, I suppose. Now shush, I want to enjoy this cuddle and _not_ talk about my father. It feels wrong." Blaine chuckled lightly into Kurt's hair before placing a kiss atop his head.

After a few moments of cuddling, Blaine felt the steady breathing of a soundly sleeping Kurt. He was completely spent. Blaine giggle softly in light of the situation. They'd probably end up having a quick, half-assed shower half an hour before they left, but Blaine was okay with that.

"A small price to play, indeed."

**A/N: **hope you liked? Ahhh? Ah oui? This was the first time writing _this_ kind of smut, so I hope it was good? Reviews would be helpful! BTW, I know the whole surreality of Kurt fucking Blaine without any prep or lube or anything, and I know it's pretty far fetched. But it's been done before. so. There. I rest my case. PLEASE REVIEW. Reviews are helpful to me :D 3


End file.
